Semiconductor light emitting devices emitting high brightness blue light based on Group III nitride semiconductors such as gallium nitride (GaN) are known. According to already proposed techniques, a semiconductor light emitting device emitting blue light can be used to emit white light by combination with a wavelength conversion section including phosphor having wavelength conversion capability. Here, productivity can be improved by integrally forming a plurality of semiconductor light emitting devices and then singulating each semiconductor light emitting device. However, in the case where a wavelength conversion section including phosphor is provided, the phosphor may be detached from the wavelength conversion section when each semiconductor light emitting device is singulated.